Over four thousand micro-processors currently operate the systems of a modem vehicle. Such micro-processors are currently used to control important vehicle systems, such as the ignition system, the fuel mixture and flow, the transmission system, and anti-lock braking systems. Each system is prone to malfunction, which may result in poor performance or complete breakdown of the vehicle. Upon such a malfunction, repair shops must subject the vehicle's systems to a series of diagnostic tests to locate the problematic system, thereby increasing the cost of repairs and maintenance on a vehicle.
In addition, car manufacturers spend a great deal of time and money researching and testing such systems and may not learn of poorly designed systems for many years. This delay decreases the ability of car manufacturers to quickly and efficiently replace poorly designed systems and, eventually, leads to increased costs to consumers. Moreover, car manufacturers would benefit from information, on a real-time basis, relating to how their vehicles are being driven, how their vehicles are performing with respect to, for example, gas mileage, brakes, accidents, parts replacements, etc. In addition, consumers can get first-hand, up to the minute information regarding vehicle performance before they purchase the vehicle. Such information allows manufacturers to design better, more efficient vehicles for realistic driving styles.
Furthermore, vehicle thefts cost consumers about seven billion dollars a year in insurance and replacement costs. In 1996, more than 1.3 million vehicles were stolen. Moreover, in New York City approximately one in every 48 vehicles was stolen in 1996. Vehicle thefts, such as car jacking, put people in physical danger and often result in tragedy. Presently, passive and active car alarms can be easily disabled by professional car thieves. More sophisticated systems, such as LO-JACK.TM., do aid law enforcement authorities in tracking down thieves. LO-JACK.TM., however, cannot prevent vehicle theft at its inception in that it does not disable the vehicle. In addition, there may be a time lapse between reporting the theft to the police, activating LO-JACK.TM., and reclaiming the vehicle. By the time the police locate the vehicle, it may be too late in that the vehicle may be dismantled in a "chop-shop."
Thus, there is a need for a system that provides real-time data regarding the operation of a vehicle's systems and driving patterns. In addition, there is a need for a system that prevents unauthorized persons from driving a vehicle or decreases the incentive to steal the vehicle.